Cuando la guerra termine
by olgap-k
Summary: Después de ser enviados a una misión suicida, Heero y Duo, deben continuar con su búsqueda constante de la paz.


**Parte I**

La música de fondo de ese momento, mientras golpeaba con fuerza a un soldado del bando enemigo y se mordía la lengua para no gritarle obscenidades a su compañero, que estaba peleando con otro y estaba tan enfrascado en querer derrotarlos a todos que no estaba cuidándose tan bien como de costumbre, era la de varias explosiones de bombas y disparos de pistolas y metralletas.

Sentía sangre deslizándose por su muslo derecho, y la mitad del rostro la sentía inflamada, estaba tragando sangre junto con saliva mientras continuaba peleando, librándose de un soldado para sentir como otro se le lanzaba para golpearlo.

No importaba, estaba acostumbrado a esto, a estar siempre en la minoría, y aún así siempre salir ganando.

Esta vez las cosas no pintaban muy bien para ellos, también era una costumbre más, nada fuera de lo común. Golpes, sangre, estar rodeado de cadáveres y apenas poder caminar, era la historia de su vida. Lanzó un puñetazo y rodó en el suelo cuando su atacante quiso lanzarse de lleno contra él, sabiéndose perdido, la distracción de hacerse a un lado y ver como el otro aterrizaba de rostro en el suelo, le dio el tiempo suficiente para sacar su pistola y disparar en la espalda del otro y luego en el cuello, que fue a donde pudo apuntar antes que el siguiente rival estuviera a su lado.

Miró de reojo a Heero, el muy estúpido estaba peleando con tres al mismo tiempo, respiraba con dificultad, apenas pudiendo reponerse de los golpes que alcanzaban a colisionar con su cuerpo, porque ya no se movía con la misma rapidez que al principio, un brazo fracturado podía hacerte eso, y más cuando ni siquiera le daban un par de minutos para poder acomodarse el brazo, como haría de tener la oportunidad.

Pero no pudo distraerse demasiado, porque él estaba peleando igual, necesitaban salir de ahí, activar la bomba que habían armado y huir en sus Gundams, que estaban ocultos a varios kilómetros de distancia.

La simple idea de tener que _caminar_ en el estado en que terminarían le fastidiaba, pero no había otra opción.

Un golpe le dio en el pecho y cayó de espaldas, se impulsó con sus piernas y brazos, a pesar de la herida que estaba empezando a entumecer su pierna y logró esquivar el golpe que planeaba quitarle el aire; saltó, para volver a estar de pie y reanudar la lucha, que estaba ya más que ganada, porque él aún tenía un arma, y Heero, de alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para que todos los soldados enemigos que aparecieran no tuvieran ninguna.

Era una gran ventaja, claro que el hecho de ser tantos, también les daba a ellos una propia superioridad. Nada que dos soldados como ellos no pudieran superar, aunque les costara mucho esfuerzo, golpes y sangre derramada y quizás hasta alguna dislocación o fractura, como en el caso de Heero.

Disparó a la cabeza, la explosión de sangre ya ni asco le dio, tan acostumbrado que estaba a esas imágenes grotescas, y el sonido del cuerpo cayendo casi ni se notó porque seguían escuchando la sinfonía de explosiones tras ellos.

—Apresúrate —murmuró, disparándole a uno de los contrincantes de Heero, y éste sacó su propia arma y acabó con los otros dos.

—Necesitamos hacer un poco de tiempo -sonaba serio, como si no hubiese protagonizado el papel de saco de boxeo de los soldados que ahora yacían muertos ante ellos—, antes de que terminara de armar la bomba, conseguí contacto con Cero Cinco, vendrá por nosotros, porque aún tenemos un par de bombas más que armar.

No se contuvo, lanzó un puñetazo a un desprevenido Heero que apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse un poco y no esquivó por completo el golpe que le dio en el hombro herido y no gritó de dolor porque experimentar dolor no era algo extraño para él, al contrario, era tan común estar herido y desangrándose.

Y Duo no se oponía a concluir la misión, también era un soldado, pero aquel golpe le había ayudado a liberar un poco de tensión.

Casi arrastró a Heero lejos de donde estaban, y caminaron lo que parecía un interminable camino, hasta que vieron la luz del exterior y el soldado de la trenza no corrió porque estaba herido de la pierna y no se vería muy bien si había algún otro soldado ya esperándoles, o incluso Wufei.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente punto? -quiso saber, miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que estaban solos y los únicos compañeros eran los montones de cadáveres de aquellos a quienes habían matado para poder entrar.

El estoico soldado estaba buscando algo en su bolsillo, sacó un control remoto y lo activó.

—Tenemos tres minutos —anunció—, y el siguiente punto es en una base enemiga a 12 kilómetros de donde dejamos los Gundams escondidos. Las coordenadas de dicha base son...

—No me interesan las maldita coordenadas —gruñó Duo, escupiendo porque sentía demasiada sangre en la boca—, además dijiste que vendrán por nosotros.

El otro ni siquiera le prestó atención, empezó a correr hacia el frente y Duo recordó el limitado tiempo que tenían, así que corrió tras él, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que amenazaban con derrumbarlo en el suelo.

Corrió, obedeciendo su instinto de supervivencia y todo lo que le habían enseñado para ser un excelente soldado, esas palabras que se repetían en su mente de forma insistente. Debía ser fuerte, era su única misión en la vida.

 _No te dejes derrotar, Duo._ Se decía a sí mismo y por eso era que aunque la pierna le palpitara de dolor y todo su cuerpo estuviera reclamándole el esfuerzo al que lo sometía, y su propio corazón parecía con intenciones de explotar del cansancio dentro de su cuerpo, seguía avanzando, respirando dificultosamente por la boca, a pesar de lo mucho que eso le cansaba, y el cabello largo y despeinado estorbaba en su visión, pero no lo apartaba porque no tenía tiempo.

Heero, a unos cuantos pasos adelante, también se empujaba a continuar. El dolor era algo más en su vida, tan común que en ese momento no lo sentía, y el brazo fracturado aunque suponía un leve problema, continuaba sin haberlo compuesto, porque no tenían tiempo suficiente para ponerse a curar sus heridas y componerse.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo cuando el sonido de un vehículo acercándose les hizo detenerse y ponerse en alerta. La postura de Heero le recordó a la de un gato que se siente atacado, él sólo permaneció de pie, inmóvil, atento, agradecido de lo desarrollado de su sentido del oído.

Heero estaba sujetando su arma, apuntando a la distancia, estaba a punto de disparar cuando se escuchó un grito.

—¡No dispares! ¡Somos nosotros! —era Quatre, luciendo sonriente y sonrojado por el insoportable calor que había donde se encontraban y al que ellos ya se había acostumbrado porque tenían muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Las heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo eran algunas, así como el tener que completar la misión y luego regresar a armar sus reportes.

Heero bajó el brazo y se permitió bajar la guardia, tenían ayuda, así que por un momento, mientras no hubiera ningún enemigo, podía permitirse un poco de debilidad, sólo un poco, la suficiente para descansar un poco.

Continuó caminando, sintiéndose inútil al estar inmóvil esperando a que el vehículo que Wufei conducía se acercara a ellos, y Duo le imitó, compuso una media sonrisa, porque sabía lo mucho que Quatre siempre se preocupaba por ellos, debido a su empatía, y no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? —preguntó el rubio, entregándoles a cada uno un pequeño termo con agua y un par de pastillas para controlar el dolor, porque no tendrían tiempo para ir a que los curaran, tenían que dirigirse a la segunda base, armar otra bomba y explotar la base, destruyendo tantas armas como pudieran.

Pero antes que Duo pudiera contestar, porque Heero era un bastardo hijo de puta que no tenía consideración por la preocupación natural del joven rubio, Wufei le interrumpió, como siempre, otro maldito consumido por el trabajo.

—Eso no tiene importancia, ahora —interrumpió, manejando y viendo siempre hacia el frente-. Tenemos que llevarlos a la siguiente base y después tenemos que reportarnos en nuestros cuarteles. Cero Tres está en el aeropuerto, esperando la visita de un senador que fue quien dio la orden de que se empezara la construcción de estos prototipos que estamos destruyendo. Va de infiltrado, como parte de su escolta.

Quatre se miró las manos que tenía sobre el regazo, y Duo pudo distinguir la preocupación en su rostro bonito, y cuando éste alzó la vista, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, dirigiéndose sólo a él e ignorando la conversación de los otros dos, que continuaban haciendo planes.

Se suponía que la guerra ya había terminado, pero desde que este senador había asumido su cargo, había empezado de nuevo con ciertos tratos que dejaban entrever que se aproximaba una nueva guerra.

La represión con ciertas colonias y la censura en los medios de comunicación dejaban un mal sabor de boca a los cinco pilotos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le dieron a Cero Tres para completar su misión? —quiso saber Heero, mientras se componía el brazo de un movimiento brusco con la mano que tenía bien y acomodaba el hueso en su lugar.

El sonido como "crack" desagradable que se alcanzó a escuchar hizo brotar una mueca de asco en el rostro de Duo, y una de preocupación en el rostro de Quatre, pero Wufei permaneció tan estoico como el propio Heero.

Al ver que estaba revisándose y aceptando el cambio de ropa que Quatre en ese momento le pasó, Duo decidió que también sería una buena idea revisarse y tratarse la herida de la pierna, la inflamación de su rostro no bajaría en ese momento, y con la pastilla para el dolor, podría lidiar un poco más con ella, pero necesitaba desinfectarse la herida de la pierna, a menos que quisiera que ésta cogiera una infección y luego tuvieran que amputársela.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de cuerpo completo ante la sola idea.

Con una navaja que pescó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, rasgó la tela y dejó su muslo al descubierto, para poder empezar la cura.

Quatre le ayudó, vertiendo alcohol sobre su herida y limpiando la sangre seca de su pierna. Agradecía que la bala sólo hubiera rasgado su piel y que no se había quedado de huésped en su muslo, porque ahora estaría gritando mientras Quatre la sacaba de su cuerpo.

Se cambió la ropa frente a los ojos preocupados del rubio, quien le iba pasando las prendas y le ayudó a peinarse, volviendo a hacerle la trenza y desenredándole el cabello, su flequillo húmedo de sudor y sangre le causó problemas cuando pasó el peine sobre éste, pero con una toallita que humedeció con el poco de agua que Heero no bebió, le limpió un poco el rostro.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Heero aún con el rostro sucio de sangre y mugre, y el cabello aún más alborotado que al principio, pero con ropa limpia y dos armas en el abrigo que le habían dado, a pesar del insoportable calor -para poder guardar las armas y los componentes del control de la segunda bomba-, se veía bastante mejor.

Duo descendió del vehículo, gracias a una inyección que el rubio le había aplicado, toda su pierna estaba entumecida y no sentía el dolor.

—Nos veremos en los cuarteles, tienen tres horas como máximo para llevar a cabo esta misión. Estaremos en contacto.

Les habían dado unos micrófonos y unos receptores de sonido para poder comunicarse.

Sin despedida alguna por parte del soldado chino, éste encendió el motor del vehículo y empezó a avanzar.

Quatre asomó el rostro por la ventana y les despidió con un gesto de su mano, una sonrisa preocupada y un "Cuídense" que sonó muy lejano, porque Wufei estaba aumentando la velocidad, para perderse en el horizonte, con el otro piloto.

Estaban solos.

~o~

Esta base militar estaba abandonada, y eso los desconcertó demasiado, porque todo estaba ahí, los materiales para la construcción de los robots, planos, cables, metal, enormes armas que serían capaces de destruir pequeñas ciudades, y máquinas que estaban aún encendidas, pero no había ni una sola persona.

Duo miró a su alrededor, buscando, quizás en algún momento algún soldado les fuera a salir y les atacara.

En ese momento, bajo los efectos del medicamento y la especie de anestesia que le había inyectado Quatre en la pierna, su misión era cuidar de Heero mientras éste construía una segunda bomba, mucho más poderosa que la primera, y que alcanzaría a cubrir un mayor radio, por lo que también tenía que programar cuidadosamente y darles más tiempo.

Si se quedaban atrapados, podrían morir.

—Esto está demasiado silencioso —murmuró el soldado de la trenza, rodeó un escritorio y espió bajo éste, para ver si no había alguien escondiéndose ahí, pero estaba vacío. Sobre el escritorio había algunas anotaciones en inglés, indicaciones de cómo construir un enorme robot destructivo y varios túneles subterráneos de la Tierra, de donde planeaban esconderlos, para que luego pudieran salir de ahí, sorpresivamente y no darle oportunidad a la Tierra.

Tomó el cuaderno y se lo llevó a Heero.

Había leído algo que sabía atraería la atención del soldado perfecto.

—Van tras Relena y su nueva política pacifista —anunció, haciendo una mueca, de repente empezaba a sentir de nuevo la pierna y era un leve pero muy molesto dolorcillo que le hacía no estar completamente alerta.

Heero no le miró, sólo le dio una escaneada rápida a las notas que Duo le lanzó, apartó el cuaderno y continuó con su misión. Seguía sintiéndose sobreprotector de la chica, porque se había convertido en su misión el protegerla, mantenerla viva, pero por el momento, tenía otra misión y era evitar que pudieran tener las armas necesarias para intentar destruir el mundo pacífico que Relena estaba construyendo.

Y es que Heero no era optimista en lo más mínimo, pero no quería destruir la fantasía un tanto infantil de la chica.

—Da otra vuelta a las instalaciones, algo no está bien aquí.

Y lo haría él mismo de no ser que tenían que dividirse el trabajo mientras él armaba la bomba.

Además, Duo siempre había preferido más el campo de batalla a las cuestiones tecnológicas, en cierto modo éstas lo aburrían, y la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, o arma contra arma, le parecía tan emocionante.

Y él vivía para ese tipo de emociones, y más cuando realmente se sentía el Dios de la muerte que no era.

Lanzó una mirada a Heero, viéndolo tan concentrado, y a pesar de no creer más que en sí mismo, lanzó una oración a la nada, pidiendo por la seguridad de Heero, pero éste era capaz de defenderse, sólo esperaba que no estuviera _tan_ concentrado como para olvidarse de su propia seguridad.

Luego se rió de sí mismo, porque primero se descuidaba él antes que el soldado perfecto cometiera algún error.

Avanzó cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido y recorrió los abandonados y estrechos pasillos, preguntándose dónde demonios estaban todos y por qué de repente se habían marchado, quién les había dado la información que alguien llegaría.

Pero lo que le preocupaba era que todo estaba ahí, como si hubiesen tomado un receso, todos al mismo tiempo, y regresarían de repente.

Dio otro paso, cuando de repente, el ruido de una explosión en el exterior le alertó y corrió hacia el sonido de éste.

No sabía si estaban siendo víctimas de un ataque enemigo o si algo había fallado en el exterior, con las cosas que podían apreciarse, como tanques y aleaciones de metales poderosos y un par de vehículos, pero aún así corrió, sintiendo como su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia el frente, siempre avanzando, su cerebro analizando cada pequeño detalle que podía captar.

Llegó a la salida y se dio cuenta que les habían tendido una trampa, apretó la pistola entre su mano y se giró.

—Nos encerraron en la base —habló fuerte, sabiendo que Wufei y Quatre, junto con quien sabe quiénes más, estaban escuchándoles—, bloquearon las salidas y estamos adentro.

— _¿Con la bomba que están construyendo? —_ preguntó la voz de Quatre—. _¿Estás con Heero?_

—No, él se quedó en otra sala, armando la maldita bomba. Voy a regresar con él.

— _Hay una salida subterránea —_ comentó casualmente Wufei—, _cuando terminen con la bomba, les iremos guiando para que puedan escapar._

Duo golpeó la pared y disparó contra ésta, frustrado.

—¿Por qué no antes?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna y supo que alguien había desconectado a Quatre, porque alguien como él jamás se quedaba sin dar una respuesta, del tipo que fuera.

Y él muy bien sabía la respuesta, al saberlos encerrados, dudaban de ellos dos, creían que por su desesperación, verían más por sus propias vidas que por las de cientos de miles de personas, y eso le molestó aún más.

Había renunciado ya a tanto por una maldita guerra, y lo haría de nuevo.

Para no estresarse más, se volvió a donde Heero estaba, y éste, habiendo escuchado toda la conversación, no dijo nada, sólo le lanzó una breve mirada y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

~o~

Llevaban dos horas ahí, y la bomba estaba casi lista, sólo faltaba que terminara de armar el control y la programación de ésta. Después de analizar la situación en la que se encontraban atrapados, habían decidido que el tiempo que programarían para la explosión desde el momento de su activación, sería de treinta minutos, y eso les daría tiempo de escapar, porque Duo, no confiando mucho en Wufei, se había lanzado a explorar el complejo en el que se encontraban, y había encontrado la entrada a los túneles subterráneos.

—No tendremos mucho tiempo —le dijo Heero y él asintió, porque ya lo sabía—, ¿vas a poder correr con tu pierna así?

Un movimiento afirmativo.

Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un frasco de pastillas que le había robado a Quatre cuando éste estaba distraído, ayudándole a curarse.

—Voy a estar bien -afirmó y tragó la pastilla en seco, pasándola sólo con saliva, a falta de agua.

Heero cerró el control que había armado y vio como éste se encendía, la pequeña pantalla leía treinta minutos, mientras parpadeaba, sin cambiar el número, y empezó a caminar, jalando con la mano libre a Duo, para que le siguiera.

Tras cruzar la puerta escondida que llevaba a los túneles, presionó el botón y empezó a correr.

La pastilla aún no había hecho efecto, pero eso no importaba, él corrió y corrió, porque su vida dependía de ello, siguiendo a Heero, y si bien ninguno de los dos sabían qué camino seguir, su instinto pareció guiar muy bien a Heero, quien al ver una bifurcación en el camino, tomó el túnel del lado derecho.

Duo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntarse por qué había tomado esa decisión.


End file.
